1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to outdoor cooking and fire building apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fire rings are generally circular enclosures used to contain the fire to within a fire site when building a fire at the beach, camp ground, or other outdoor locations. Typically, firewood logs are arranged inside the fire ring in an inverted cone or teepee configuration before the fire is ignited. This arrangement ensures that the wood burning surfaces are exposed to oxygen. However, as the wood burns down, individual wood pieces tend to collapse on top of one another and extinguish the fire underneath by cutting off the oxygen supply. As such, it may be difficult to keep the fire going when using a conventional fire ring. Moreover, it is often desirable to barbeque or cook over a campfire. However, there is no simple suitable way to place a cooking grill over a campfire. Furthermore, many campfire cookers and barbeques have bulky structures that are inconvenient to store and transport. Thus, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for building outdoor fires and cooking over the fire.